


Of Silver, Garlic and Crosses

by Flufflybunnypants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O elements?, Like nothing explicit or anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flufflybunnypants/pseuds/Flufflybunnypants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First huge fight between Benny and Dean. Dean gets a little pissy, and Benny kisses it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Silver, Garlic and Crosses

Benny opens the door to warm smells. “Hey, sugar!”

There’s no response, save the sound of Dean tossing things about in the kitchen with his usual haphazard manner. Benny tosses his bag in the hall and hangs his hat up.

The kitchen is a chaotic madhouse, with seemingly every pot and pan out. “Evenin’, Dean.” Dean doesn’t even turn around. “You still mad at me, sugar?” When Dean refuse to acknowledge him still, Benny moves in closer. Only to back away  _very very_  quickly. “That ain’t playin’ fair now!” Dean’s got enough silver to ward off an entire nest of vampires, ear, eyebrow, and lip piercings. He has clunky bracelets on each wrist, chains hanging off his dark jeans, and Benny’s pretty sure the knife he’s using to decimate the tomatoes is mostly silver too. Hell,Benny would wager he’s got a silver tongue stud in right now too. Benny sighs, “What’re you doin’?”

Dean turns at that, a mildly concerning manic grin on his face as he cocks one hip, waving the knife as he says, “I’m just making dinner. Do you want the  ** _garlic_** sauteed spinach? Or some homemade spaghetti with  ** _extra garlic_**  and  ** _garlic_** bread? I have some pancetta-wrapped  ** _garlic_  **in the oven. And you know, for dessert, sweet little Sammy brought me some of that  ** _garlic_  **ice cream from that festival they apparently hold in Gilroy. What do you want to try first, huh?”

"Dean, what’s going on?"

"Or you could help me out by setting the table. Make sure you use the fine  _silverware_ ,” Dean’s smile gets less smiley and more vicious.

"Sweetheart what’s-"

"Don’t you sweetheart me, you son of a bitch!" Dean throws the knife in his hand and it lands about an inch from Benny’s right ear.

"Easy! What the hell, Dean?" That knife has too much silver for Benny to stand next to it.

"Oh if I wanted to actually stab your stupid, giant head, you know I would have." Dean turns away and throws the diced tomatoes into the large pot.

"Yeah, I know. That doesn’ really explain the wantin’ to throw knives at me."

"You left!" Dean keeps throwing things in the pot and checks the oven as he yells. "I texted you and you didn’t come home! You couldn’t even send me a text, and email, or Christ, go back to what you’re used to old man and send me a motherfucking pigeon to let me know you’re alive!"

Benny chooses not to argue the ‘undead’ point. Dean sets three different timers and storms out of the kitchen, Benny following closely. “What crawled into your panties?”

"NOT YOU!" Dean bellows from the living room.

"Babe, c’mon."

"Where the fuck were you, Benny? Was robbing a blood bank more important than your boyfriend going into heat? Or maybe you were out the the damn boat, having a nice fuckin’ fishing vacation? Was that it?"

"Wait, you’re gettin’ pissy because I  _didn’t_  come home?!”

“ **What the everloving fuck**  was not clear about me texting ‘I’m in heat.” to you?”

"The part where you actually wanted me to come home!" Benny’s voice breaks a little, but he keeps his eyes up and on Dean. "Dammit, I figured after that roarin’ fight we had, you wanted me to stay away until you trusted me again."

"What do you mean trusted you again?"

"I almost went too far, Dean," Benny can feel the argument replaying again.

"I liked it!"

"I can’t do that, Dean! I have to keep you safe. You have to be safe…from me."

"You really didn’t come home because you thought I didn’t trust you to be around me while I was in heat?" Dean doesn’t even wait for Benny’s nod before he begins unhooking each and every piercing, slipping them into his jeans pockets. He sets the bracelets on the coffee table before he just shimmies out of his jeans. He’s wearing boxers that look awful familiar. It takes a moment before Benny recognizes them as his own. "You have fifteen minutes, Benny bear, before I have to check the pasta. You wanna mark me up like you were supposed to? I promise I’ll eat an iron rich dinner." His wicked smile makes Benny hot.

They both move together without speaking, Dean jumping up into Benny’s arms. Benny kisses Dean hard, then moves down his jaw, before growling, “Shirt off,” into Dean’s shoulder. Dean obliges just as Benny tosses him onto the couch, trapping his hands in his shirt. Right above Dean’s heart is a pair of fangs and the words  _You took a bite out of my heart._ It is the cheesiest thing ever and also, one of Benny’s favorites of all of Dean’s tattoos(the angel wings on his spine for his mom come in close second). Benny wants to leave his mark right over Dean’s heart, dragging his fangs over the little cartoon-y ones and sucking a hickey above the words so that Dean will feel it every time he moves his arm tomorrow. He wants to hear the dulcet beat of Dean’s heart speed up as he loses control.

When Benny’s achieved his goal, Dean’s skin all spit-slick and color concentrated in that spot, he’s more than happy to just make out on the couch. Dean speaks breathlessly between kisses. “Sorry about the knife.”

"S’alright baby, I know you didn’t mean it. I ‘preciate you not bringin’ out the crosses."

"Pasta doesn’t have garlic, FYI. Probably some good bread left over too."

"Sounds delicious, sweetheart."

"If you find the tall candles we can have a nice dinner soon."

"Anythin’ for you, sugar. We can have a real nice date. And later, I promise I’ll make up for lost time."


End file.
